


Paint Me In Your Likeness

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: 14 Days of DA Lovers [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Qunari Culture and Customs, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Vitaar (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Adaar loves two things: his boyfriend, Dorian Pavus, and making his boyfriend look beautiful.
Relationships: Male Adaar/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: 14 Days of DA Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631497
Kudos: 26





	Paint Me In Your Likeness

**Author's Note:**

> 14 Days of DA Lovers Day 02 Hand Holding

“You’re fidgeting worse than an imekari,” Adaar laughed, hands streaked with red and yellow paint. He sat back with a groan, twisting his head from side to side to try and relieve the stiff muscles that came with spending so long kneeling on the floor.

“I can’t help it,” Dorian replied, collapsing back onto the bed. Everytime they left the Keep, he missed this bed with it’s many blankets and soft mattress. Whenever Adaar left the Keep, Dorian had nothing to do but read and bother the close minded Sisters that flocked together like pigeons, and watch for his return. He missed having the Qunari next to him in the night, and sometimes during the afternoons. A cold tent and hard ground was a small price to pay for his company. 

Adaar only shook his head, jewellery swinging wildly, creating a dull musical tone as they hit against each other and his horns. 

“I think this has gotten tangled again.”

Dorian bit back laughter as he swung back into a seated position. He couldn’t fully keep the grin from his face at Adaar’s predicament which was met with a displeased snort.

“I shouldn’t be wearing this paint, I’m not Arishok,” Adaar said mildly, shifting slightly further forward to allow Dorian to wind his fingers around his horns. He pulled at the chains, uncoiling the glittering gems that hung suspended between them. Warm hands cupped Dorian’s feet, revealing them to be freezing. Muscles twitched, a reflexive urge to kick out like a startled horse, but Dorian suppressed it, barely. 

“I will kick you if you tickle me,” Dorian said harshly, utilising his grip on Adaar’s horns to pull his face up. 

“I’d expect nothing less,” Adaar said with a grin. He was so infuriatingly beautiful in the late afternoon sunlight, horns dripping with gold and face half painted in a red so dark it resembled blood. The vitaar highlighted his horns and his eyes but, apart from a series of diamonds beneath his lips, Dorian was free to dip his head and kiss him. 

Adaar made a quiet noise against his lips, and Dorian drew back.

“Don’t mess up your paint,” he said, tapping Dorian on the nose with one clean knuckle. Dorian grabbed hold of the offending hand, looping his fingers through Adaar’s with ease, pressing a kiss to all the clean patches of skin he could find.

Adaar tilted his head to one side, fond smile spreading across his face, a flash of gold from his metal tooth peaking out. 

“I do have another hand to paint with.”

There was nothing left for Dorian to do, but hold both of Adaar’s hands, alternating between kissing the soft skin on the underside of his palms and the harder patches along his jawline, until Josepgine came to chase them downstairs, Dorian’s face paint a slightly smeared replica of Adaar’s. 


End file.
